


Not As Much Fun (As Snow Down Your Shirt)

by Krystalicekitsu



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: schmoop_bingo, Cuddling and Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Schmoop, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-29
Updated: 2010-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/Krystalicekitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared will admit that the sight of Richard half-soaked, still in Gabriel's clothes, with his hair plastered to his head and flushed red in anger was adorable. Okay, <i>really, really hot.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Not As Much Fun (As Snow Down Your Shirt)

**Author's Note:**

> for the ‘ _hot cocoa_ ’ prompt on my [](http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**schmoop_bingo**](http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/) card.

Jared laughs and dodges a snowball, "What? Where's your sense of humor?"

Laughs once more and dodges a rather loose conglomerate of snow and slush.

"PADALECKI!"

He had taken full advantage of the unexpected snowfall and the subsequent spring thawed ice and slush by tripping Richard.

Right into a half-melted pile of slush.

Jared will admit that the sight of Richard half-soaked, still in Gabriel's clothes, with his hair plastered to his head and flushed red in anger was adorable. Okay, _really, really hot_.

He spies Jensen across the lot as he dodges another handful of slush. Jensen shakes his head at them, grinning bemusedly. Jared catches his eye and watches as Jensen waves with the hand still clutching his coffee before he hunches further in Dean's coat and heads back inside.

Jared, distracted by his co-star, hears a triumphant crow and turns just in time to get a face full of slush. He sputters, spitting out snow and bits of grass- did he scrape the bottom or what?- before whipping his head around as he feels the collar of his shirt pulled out.

"Wait, don-!" And shrieks as the biggest, wettest glob of snow Richard could have possibly found connects with the back of his neck and manages to drag all the way down to the waist band of his jeans, where his twisting and hopping works it down to his ass.

He probably makes a pretty funny sight, tugging on the seat of Sam's pants, trying to get the cold away from his ass and then _howling_ as he manages to jump and jerk the coldness to his balls.

Richard is wet and red still, but he's laughing and laughing, bent nearly double as he tries to catch enough breath to keep laughing as Jared hops himself nearly dizzy.

Jared scowls as he flicks the last bit out of his jeans. He looks up and turns the expression on Richard before spying the huge mound of bulldozed snow behind him. Eyes narrowing, he plots and measures the distance before ducking down and charging.

He has Richard in his arms and halfway to the goal before the shorter actor figures out what's going on. Richard manages a feeble struggle and a shout before Jared takes them both straight into the cold with a loud, wet crunch.

Richard groans in his arms, and twists, grumbling as Jared chuckles in his ear and- with a _wicked_ grin- drops his full weight downward. Richard grunts beneath him, a wheezed 'oof!' of surprise, before he starts chuckling with the little air he gets.

"Ah, man. You know the guys from costume are gonna have a _field day_ with this, don't you?" and he's still wheezing as he laughs it out. Jared thinks it’s a wonder he has any air left.

One of the laughs turns decidedly giggly and Jared pulls back with a suspicious look, "Richard, what'd yo-,"

He hears the click behind him about the same time he also hears Misha's _distinctly muffled_ sort of laughter.

For the second time that day, Jared howls.

It takes him five minutes of twisting and turning, jumping and dodging, but he manages to get the super soaker away from Misha. The hot water was a small blessing, but he doesn't let that affect him as he ruthlessly wets down both Misha and Richard (who had been slinking away towards his trailer with a very conspicuous gleam in his eye).

They spend another twenty minutes outside acting like children before Costume finds them and aptly tries for a coronary. Misha (who had dropped by the set for next week's script) escapes with a glare and a half-shouted rant about encouraging delinquent behavior before sprinting over to Jensen who has been watching the entire process and now shakes his head and produces-

"Is that a _camera_?!" Jared doesn't squeak. Really. His voice might have gone up an octave just then, but he doesn't squeak. Really.

Richard only chuckles and snuggles further into the warm fleece blanket they'd been bundled in (Costume must be having a good day, then- they're never that nice) when they'd been unceremoniously stripped out of costume. He's clutching the empty cup that had held piping hot coffee with the blanket but the coffee hadn't lasted the five minutes it had taken Costume to rant at them.

Costume, who had departed with the shot that they might as well go home now since the wardrobe for the day was _ruined_ and needed to dry before they could do any more shots.

Jared's not sure what the big deal was- an hour in a dryer would fix it, but he was wise enough not to press his luck and accepted the unexpected short day with a nervous nod and a muttered promise to never _EVER_ to do it again.

Beside him, Richard sneezes. Jared eyes him dubiously, but shrugs into his winter coat and works his way into his gloves without a word. He stares mournfully at his beanie for a minute, but his hair is _soaked_ still and he doesn't want to have to wash it. Richard eyes him for a second before hoping to his feet.

And wobbles.

Jared puts out a hand to steady him with a bit of concern, "You alright?"

Richard frowns and rubs his forehead, "Just a headache."

And Jared stares at him for a second. Wet hair. Chapped lips. Pink nose and ears. Add to that the headache and the balance issues and Jared would be a really shitty friend to let Richard drive home on his own.

"Right. You're coming home with me," and Jared doesn't wait for an answer before clamping a hand on Richard's wrist and- gently- hauling him off to the parking lot and his car.

Predictably, Richard puts up a protest or two- "my car's here", "I don’t have a change of clothes", "my cat needs food"- to which Jared had perfectly reasonable responses- "and it'll still be here in the morning", "you can borrow some of Jensen's", "oh, don't even try; you feed that thing like every meal might be her last. She can go eight hours without food. Probably hasn't even finished _last_ night's".

By the time Richard has grudgingly let himself be talked into it, they're both buckled and speeding down the highway. Richard makes half-hearted snark at the way Jared drives- "holy shit, Jared! I think you're actually doing the speed limit!"- but they both make it to the house without any troubles, and before too long, Jared is tucking a grumbling Richard into the couch with the fluffiest down comforter he could find (stolen from Jensen's bed).

Richard grunts when Jared calls his name, eyes already drooping, but when he picks up a whiff, he lets Jared shove the cup into his hand and hums appreciatively before taking a sip of the hot cocoa. And blinks when he pulls away with a whipped cream mustache.

Jared laughs at that, wiping away the mess with a thumb, "Only way to enjoy cocoa."

Richard snorts but licks half the cream away anyway.

Jared settles into the couch with a sigh and a cup of hot cocoa of his own.

He notices Richard watching him and flashes a brilliant grin, "Also the only way to enjoy hot cocoa." At Richard's raised eyebrow the grin deepens but also becomes softer, more sincere.

"With someone else," he explains and takes a huge lick out of his own mountainous pile of whipped cream.

Watching a slow smile spread across Richard's face as he attacks his whipped cream and hot cocoa, Jared thinks today might have been one of the better ones he's had this season.

Jared wonders how much better it'll get when he mentions the hot buttered rum mix in the freezer.


End file.
